


RED CAR

by icecreamcone



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamcone/pseuds/icecreamcone
Summary: 男性闵玧其在车里搞女性郑号锡





	RED CAR

*糖锡  
*PWP

 

“你喜欢红色吗？”  
黏糊糊的声音，吐字不甚清晰。

正眯眼享受下身温吞快感的人掀起细薄的眼帘，意味不明地睨着趴伏在他腿间的害人精。  
齿间的香烟已经燃掉半根，蜷缩的烟灰挂在明灭的火星上摇摇欲坠。

闵玧其看着那双过于透亮的鹿眼，心底一阵烦躁，伸手控住她的后脑勺把人往下摁。  
郑皓熙对他突如其来的情绪感到莫名，但还是乖乖低头重新含进他的性器，用唇舌吞食抚慰。

闵玧其看着那颗起伏的后脑勺，往她光裸的背上喷了一口烟。浓白的烟气顺着脊骨往下滑，兜过腰窝打了个旋，撞上红色的衣料，弥散在沟壑的边缘。  
露背吊带裙的遮挡作用聊胜于无，从副驾驶探过来的动作使得裙摆被提到过高的位置，大半光裸的臀肉暴露无遗。  
过细的衣带滑落肩膀，堪堪挂在手臂上，半遮半掩地露出圆白的乳房，动作间不时蹭在闵玧其腿上，敏感的乳头涨硬凸起，衬着红色的丝绸布料显得极端色情。

也许是含得累了，吞吐的动作放缓下来，重心倚在闵玧其大腿上，故意把嘴里的东西吮出湿润的声音。  
闵玧其两口抽完手里的烟，边把烟蒂往外扔，边伸了手去摸那两瓣晃眼的臀肉。

郑皓熙在一般意义上可以定义为过于纤瘦的人，但是该有的却一点也不少。  
闵玧其钳着饱满的臀肉揉了两把，突然抬掌打了下去。  
郑皓熙被突如其来的刺痛激得一下瑟缩，g string细软的绳带往缝隙里更嵌进去了一点，造成了所谓的二次刺激，喉间溢出难耐的呜咽，把嘴里的东西一下吸紧。

闵玧其皱了皱眉，拨开碍事的带子，往前方探去。

入口处早已湿润，被带子蹭了这么会儿，有点肿胀发烫，一碰就吐出粘稠的液体。  
带着薄茧的手指夹着两片唇肉轻轻拉扯，又在入口处来回揉弄，汩汩的水声刺激着耳膜，郑皓熙头皮发麻，屁股却不自觉地又抬高了一点。

“啪！”  
手指用了点力抽打在两片小唇上，郑皓熙惊呼一声，绞紧了双腿，花心阵阵发麻，透明的液体却流得更多——适度的痛感能轻易地唤醒她的身体。

里面渐渐泛起空虚感，郑皓熙膝盖挪了挪，伸出舌头舔了舔闵玧其胀硬的顶端，示着好求欢。

闵玧其却坏心眼地伸手摁住她的腰，另一只手把食指往入口处浅浅地探过去。在丰沛液体的协助下，手指一点障碍也无地伸了进去，闵玧其勾着指尖划弄入口一圈敏感的软肉。  
郑皓熙软软地哼了一声，脑袋倚在闵玧其胸口。  
手指的造访像一支缓释剂，柔和的快感跟赤脚踩在棉花上无二。但效力过后又使得症状更加难耐，手指若有似无的逗弄根本无从缓解体内深处的渴症，隔靴挠痒更加恼人。

郑皓熙不满地用脑袋去碾闵玧其胸口，一直握着他性器的手也用力地揉了两下，用指尖去抠弄敏感的顶端。

闵玧其却并不打算轻易满足她，他伸手捏住郑皓熙的下巴逼她抬起头，又拉了她的手往后放。  
“自己来。”  
郑皓熙瞬间气短，讨好他老半天还要折腾人，真不是东西。

闵玧其看她满脸的嗔怒，逗弄的心思愈发强烈，脸上却一点也不表现出来，道貌岸然地抓着她的手，引着她的手指往湿润紧致的入口探去。

郑皓熙的身体敏感到了一定程度，一粗一细两根手指刚放进去，她就没了恼怒的力气，上身的重量再次落在闵玧其身上。  
闵玧其的手指比她粗长许多，用了点力去勾她的手指，迫使她按照自己的意思去抠弄体内的敏感点。郑皓熙缩着手想躲，奈何力量悬殊，只能被闵玧其控着手去玩弄自己，边喘着气边生气。

圆润的指尖被闵玧其压着划过一处软肉时，郑皓熙憋着的那口气全泄了，按捺不住地哼唧一声，自己往里加了一根手指。  
闵玧其看她状态上来了，默默地退了出去。他方才的造访给郑皓熙扩张了足够的空间，他刚退出去，两根纤细的手指就开始来回抽插，一下下往快感最强烈的地方戳去。

手指在湿润的入口戳出益发响的水声，嘴边的呼吸也逐渐急促起来，第三根手指加了进去，耷拉的下垂眼眯成一条细线，颤抖的眼睫周围染满了情色的飞红。

在她喉间的呻吟变得尖细，手指抽插得更快时，闵玧其看准了时机，一把拉开她的手，拽着人往自己腿间坐过来，在郑皓熙还恍神的时候扶着性器一下进到了底。

突如其来的刺激让郑皓熙失声尖叫，跨坐在闵玧其身上的大腿止不住地打颤，腿间和小腹一下下地抽紧，双手把闵玧其肩上的布料绞成一团。  
她咬紧了下唇，眼角被尖锐的快感激出了生理泪水。  
这是她第一次在被进入的瞬间就到达高潮，快感强烈得人几乎要休克过去。

闵玧其凑过去亲了亲她嘴角，感觉她脸上每寸皮肤都蒸腾着潮湿的热气。

所幸闵玧其给了她足够的缓冲时间，等她从高潮的失神中回过神来，闵玧其也开始慢慢地顶着胯，浅浅地戳刺着，帮她延长快感。

她感受着体内硬热性器的动作，看着闵玧其饶有兴味的表情，一拳砸在闵玧其肩上：  
“你个疯子！”  
闵玧其此时心情颇好，方才那点不可名状的郁闷一扫而空，伸手隔着布料揉上郑皓熙胸前柔软的肉团，指间夹着挺立的乳头揉玩：  
“你不是很了解我吗，皓熙？”

郑皓熙脊梁打了个颤，每次被他单喊名字都觉得后脑发凉。  
她很难去定义她对闵玧其的了解与否，按理说闵玧其复杂性格里的95%都被她摸了个透，但剩下的5%却是闵玧其这个人可控与否的关键。  
她小心揣测时往往无事发生，但当她偶尔大胆行事，又会99%踩进闵玧其的情绪陷阱，被他全然钳制，束手无策。

说多错多，她决定闭嘴。跟闵玧其维持床伴关系无异于与虎谋皮，要不是闵玧其承诺她只谈生理需要不问感情需求，她再过十年也不会招惹这么难搞的人。

她动了动有点酸涩的腿，抬起屁股开始迎合闵玧其抽插的节奏。

撇开麻烦的性格不谈，闵玧其确实是个很不错的床伴。技术好，经验老到，第一次就摸清了她的敏感点，之后的每次都能让彼此尽兴。最重要的是干净，有了固定床板就不会再去乱搞，所以郑皓熙偶尔也乐意陪他玩点花样。

比如今天晚饭后在车里。

郑皓熙常年跳舞，身材和身体素质都是顶级，此时红裙半褪，翘着屁股吞吐性器的样子十分动人。  
闵玧其拉下她的肩带，半边饱满的乳房完全展露出来，上面被掐出几道浅红色的指印，显得更加色情。  
闵玧其低头含住她浅色的乳头，用牙咬着扯弄，舌尖刮着乳晕上的凸起，郑号锡舒服得眯眼低声吟哦，腰臀动得更加卖力。

快感累积到一定程度，郑皓熙开始不满足于闵玧其现下的力度，她夹紧了甬道，坐在闵玧其推上来回摇了几下，催促他继续。

闵玧其松开嘴，圆润的乳房被他的唾液沾得亮亮的，视觉上十分刺激人的施虐欲。  
他顺手给了郑皓熙屁股一巴掌，在她不满的哼唧下退出性器，抱着人换了个姿势。  
郑皓熙任由他摆弄，身体软绵绵的跟面团似的，她反应过来时已经被闵玧其捣鼓成趴跪的姿势，硬热的性器正从后面往里面顶。

郑皓熙立刻就想挣脱。  
她本来就不太喜欢后入式，除了看不到人容易给她造成未知的不安全感之外，闵玧其的后入式更令她害怕。  
奈何车里空间太小，腰胯都被闵玧其控住，刚方便进出的姿势使得性器又进到了更深的地方。  
郑皓熙反手握住了闵玧其的手腕，忽略掉体内硬物更加膨胀的饱胀感，软言央求闵玧其：  
“换个姿势好不好，我膝盖疼。”

闵玧其看出她的害怕，摸了摸她的腰，凑过去亲她，一下下舔着她的嘴唇：“别怕，这次不折腾你。”  
说罢，也不管郑号锡答不答应，钳着她的胯就开始动作起来。  
他也不是什么正人君子，方才戏弄了郑皓熙一番，下身早就已经硬得难耐，现下这具身体被扩张得恰到好处，加之高潮过后带来的加倍敏感反应，使他每一次进入都得到更加紧密的快感。  
他用力地顶弄着，每一下都出来很多，又更深地撞进去，肉体混着体液拍打的声音在狭窄的空间里更显响亮。  
这个姿势更方便他变着角度去碾郑皓熙的敏感点，一下下重重的，快感像潮水一般涌上来，撞得郑皓熙双手发软，只能用手肘颤巍巍地撑着身子，避免脸被碾在座椅上。

郑皓熙前面被折腾了好一番，早就被操开了，快感直接又迅速地传达到她小脑，只觉得血液通通往上涌，脸热得像在40度的室外烤太阳。  
她牙齿咬着下唇，压抑着不让呻吟声跑出来。  
闵玧其见状，用力打了一下她的臀肉，趁她呼痛，把手指塞进她嘴里，夹着她的舌头玩弄。

这根手指先前刚刚玩弄过她的小穴，淡淡的味道在舌尖泛开，刺激着她大脑的神经，羞耻感使她身体的反应更加诱人。  
没了牙关的限制，呻吟声就着身后操弄的节奏一下下地从喉间蹦出来，闵玧其夹住了她的舌根，唾液疯狂分泌，从浅浅的下颌溢出去，划过下巴滴在皮质座椅上。

郑皓熙每次跟闵玧其做爱都尽量保持半分清醒，控制着不让闵玧其过于兴奋，但是今天显然不是她能控制得了的情况。

闵玧其边操着她紧热的小穴，越过背脊流畅的弧线看她失神的侧脸，丰沛的唾液沾得她嘴唇发亮，脸颊两边有种糟乱的色情感。  
闵玧其感觉胯下一热，又更硬了几分。

他松开郑皓熙的舌头，性器也不退出来，就着插入的姿势把郑皓熙翻了个身，用臂弯挂住她一条腿，另一条腿往她胸前压。  
郑皓熙认命地叹了口气，刚刚说不折腾她都是屁话。

闵玧其上身往前倾，把她整个人压得快要叠起来，咬着她的下唇撩她跟他舌吻，下身的动作也一点没停。  
性器和着体液在穴口处抽插出一圈白色粘液，黏哒哒的，涂得穴口那圈又红又亮。  
闵玧其每撞击一下，穴口的嫩肉就被体毛刮蹭一下，蹭得两片唇肉又红又肿，花心完全暴露在视线里。

闵玧其看了看这粒肿胀的小豆，伸手用力地揉按起来。  
郑皓熙下身过电一般，立刻尖叫起来，下意识想要夹紧双腿。  
闵玧其压着她的双腿，边抽插边用力揉搓她的花心，里面逐渐累积的快感和外面尖锐的舒爽叠加起来，疯狂刺激她的神经。她脑子里早被搅成了一锅浆糊，什么分寸，什么控制，通通被闵玧其撞得七零八落，无迹可寻。

郑皓熙早就忘了她在车里，一声声压抑不住的呻吟从齿间倾泄而出，听在闵玧其眼里跟什么天籁似的，越听越红眼。

体内的性器已经硬得不成样子，糟糕的水声早就无法分辨到底是谁的体液。  
感受到郑皓熙的甬道开始一阵阵痉挛，闵玧其掐紧了她的胯骨，更快更用力地往里撞去，一下下快速地捣在最敏感的软肉上。  
郑皓熙的眼睛开始失去焦点，她什么都听不见了，像素化的小格子一点点占据她的视线。  
攀上顶峰的瞬间闵玧其低吼着射在她深处，精液分几次打在她的敏感点上，使得她的高潮停顿了几秒才来临，在闵玧其射完之后，潮吹的液体才涌出来，被还未软下去的性器严严实实地堵在甬道里。

高潮后的空白期就像被一桶冷水兜头浇灭的熊熊烈火，需要一定时间去重归平静。  
闵玧其胸腔大幅度起伏，鼻腔里喘着粗气，额前的头发全数汗湿，被他一手往后拢去。

郑皓熙高潮过后的身体还在不住地轻微痉挛，眼神涣散没有焦点。  
闵玧其看了她半晌，张口的嗓音低沉沙哑：  
“我很喜欢红色。”

郑皓熙把视线转向他，压根不想跟他废话。

“我很喜欢红色，所以要不要再来一次？”

郑皓熙听着他非人的屁话瞪大了眼睛，但是他歪着嘴角说出禽兽之言的样子又着实有股人渣美。  
郑皓熙试着动了动身子，高潮的余韵还糊在她脑壳里不肯散去。  
她感觉到闵玧其的性器又开始变硬，抬起酸痛的腿一脚踹到他身上：  
“滚下去买套。”

闵玧其从善如流，心情颇好地抽了一堆纸，把方才的一片狼藉收拾了一下，随便理了理衣服，扯过外套给郑皓熙盖上，推开车门往路口唯一亮灯的便利店走去。

凌晨四点半，没有人注意到路边有一台亮着内灯的红色宾利。


End file.
